


Man on the Moon

by thesadchicken



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, New Relationship, Rating May Change, Secret Relationship, post-The Motion Picture, second five year mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken
Summary: When Jim and Spock finally get together, everything falls into place—except for the things that don’t.Now on their second five-year mission, they have to navigate the change in their relationship and what it means for their future in Starfleet. Learning to be together is a new adventure, but Jim and Spock are fond of adventures.Boy meets Vulcan. They fall in love. What happens next? This is a story about beginnings.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: The In Between





	Man on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for The In Between 2021.**
> 
> This is for [cptn-jtk](https://cptn-jtk.tumblr.com/post/613138399286673408/why-are-spirk-fics-always-either-getting-together), who made a tumblr post asking for “Kirk and Spock trying to settle into their new relationship”. I’m all kinds of weak for beginnings, so here it is. 
> 
> I want to thank my friend [flamecrownedstag](https://flamecrownedstag.tumblr.com/) for helping me out with this story, and for all their hard work on The In Between ♡

_This simple feeling…_

It was dark in San Francisco. City lights flickered in the distance. The bay shimmered under a pale half-moon. An eager, expectant silence fell over the world. The air smelled of autumn and rain and new beginnings.

Heart thumping wildly in his chest, Jim looked around, and he felt it again; that gentle tug, like a thread wound around his heart and pulling him forward—

“Jim.”

Deep and soft and gentle—Spock’s voice, rippling through the darkness. Jim turned, and there he was, only a few feet away. Arms relaxed at his sides, not clasped behind his back. Mouth twitching upwards, not set in a tight line. Eyes gleaming with emotion, bright as starlight, not lowered in shame.

“Spock,” Jim’s voice almost broke on the name.

They moved towards each other, closing the distance between them. Closer, closer still, until they were face to face, only a whisper apart.

The wind ruffled Spock’s bangs. His lips parted, but he said nothing. Jim stared, entranced, and for a second everything was quiet, everything was still. It was only them, only this moment, filled with tenderness and revelations, and Jim could have lived in it forever.

Then thunder rumbled above them. Neither of them spared a glance at the angry sky. Spock slowly held his palm up between them, offering it so freely—again, like in sickbay—and Jim reached up with a trembling hand, pressing his index and middle fingers to Spock’s in the ozh’esta.

But they were no longer in sickbay, no longer aboard the _Enterprise_. Jim’s eyes fell to the gold stripes on his sleeve. It didn’t matter anymore. Nothing would stand in his way, not now, not ever again, because Spock loved him—Spock _loved_ him, he knew it, although he could hardly believe it. He remembered the confession, the broken words, Spock’s tired smile. A silent understanding had passed between them, a subtle nod, a slight tilt of the head, and Jim had known in that moment— _Spock loves me…_

Their hands were still linked when it started raining.

It seemed to happen all at once: the first raindrops hit the ground; Jim tipped his chin back; Spock inclined his head slightly to the side… and then the tender collision. Mouth brushing against mouth, eyes closing of their own accord. Timid at first, then desperate for more. Hands reaching, eager and gentle. Jim’s palm against Spock’s neck. A sigh. Finally, _finally_.

Jim had dreamed of this for so long. In the last two years he’d come to believe that it would never happen. How he’d resigned himself to a life without Spock, he couldn’t imagine. Now, under Earth’s weeping sky, they were together at last. It felt like coming home.

A single kiss, then the inevitable withdrawal, the half-hearted separation. Eyelids fluttering open, breathless wonder written on both their faces. Spock touched a finger to his mouth. Jim couldn’t stop smiling. Their uniforms were soaked, their hair sticking to their faces.

“Let’s get out of the rain,” Jim breathed, unable to look away from those dark eyes.

Spock nodded, but leaned in for another kiss all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’ve mapped out the plot of the entire story so I’ll try to post a chapter every 10 days. In the meantime, you can find me on tumblr [@thesadchicken](https://thesadchicken.tumblr.com/).


End file.
